<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't fall asleep by deadshoujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849965">don't fall asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshoujo/pseuds/deadshoujo'>deadshoujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asthma, Bruises, Bullying, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Aid, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Original Character - Freeform, NOT from hajime, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, also I mention Lua by bright eyes lol, hinata is kinda nice, i love komaeda, komaeda is sad, mentions of self harm, that song slaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadshoujo/pseuds/deadshoujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata takes care of Komaeda's wounds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't fall asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> A young teen was sprawled out on wet concrete, wrapping his trembling arms around his own body in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the hard kicks that were being sent his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A-ah, stop it! It hurts, p-please! I-I can’t breathe!” His pitiful pleads came out as choked sobs, and acted as nothing more than words of encouragement to his attackers. Strikes were landed towards his gut, but were blocked by his forearms, leaving them aching and bruised. One of the attackers scoffed, aiming for his face instead. The impact caused the skin on the boys forehead to be torn and bloody, along with an almost guaranteed concussion. He took in sharp breaths, ones he felt like could be his last. He wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. Was he really going to die like this? At age 17, behind his school building? He wasn't sure how much longer he’d be able to stay awake, or if he even</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay awake at this point. He felt the back of his hair being pulled upwards, right before his bloodsoaked face was brought down to the hard ground with a thud. The air around the teenagers went silent as they let the boy bleed out below them. They flipped him over to deliver one final blow to his groin, and without a second glance, they turned away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wake up! Come on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda flinched at the voice that woke him up, eyes snapping open. His head spun as he sat up, it took him a few seconds to process his location; mainly because he was most definitely not behind his school. He seemed to be in a car, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else's</span>
  </em>
  <span> car at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, where am-” The white haired boys question was cut off by the person in the drivers seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm taking you to the hospital. You were behind the school nearly bleeding to death.” Just then Komaeda remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was unconscious. He was surprised that Takuto and his lackeys had taken it this far, normally they would just...push him around a bit. The white-haired boy reached up to touch his forehead, only to realize that it had already been covered by bandages, presumably thanks to the person who saved him. The driver seemed to be about the same age as Komaeda, and after taking a few moments to analyze his features, he recognized him as Hajime Hinata, someone who happened to be in his homeroom class. Hinata seemed to be a bit of an outcast. He didn’t appear to be that interesting nor that smart, he was just...average. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh...thank you…” Komaeda spoke solemnly, staring down at his lap. His fingers were bloody and raw, presumably from being stepped on. He felt his eyes grow more and more tired, so he slowly tried to lay back down to rest for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't fall asleep.” Hinatas words jolted him back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Why..?” Komaeda questioned quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like your head got hit pretty hard...you probably have a concussion. If you fall asleep you'll die…” The other boy said with a sigh, he didn’t seem to be very interested in the situation he involved himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car went silent. There wasn’t any music playing, all that could be heard were Komaedas sharp breaths and the sound of rain hitting the hood of the car. It was cloudy, and the atmosphere was dreary. The world seemed to be spinning around him. He felt weightless. Numb. Dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could've been dead right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He should be dead right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takuto should've made sure he was dead, how careless of him. Komaeda could go to the police if he wanted to. Of course that won't happen though. He's too scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just take me home...My moms a nurse. This has happened before…” The injured teen spoke, eyes still trained to his lap. A lie of course, his mother wasn’t a nurse. His mother was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...are you sure…? Your injuries seem pretty serious…” Hinata looked over to the other, eyebrows raised in confusion. This was the first time Komaedas peer had shown any true form of emotion. Before he seemed like this was a chore to him, but now...Komaeda felt...some sort of feeling in his chest. Not butterflies, no...more like...happiness. Did someone actually care about him? Was he going to make a friend…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Komaeda didn't deserve one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hinata-kun, I’m sure…” Komaeda replied, bouncing his leg anxiously. He hoped the other wouldn't see through his obvious lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Komaeda…“ Hinata sighed, eyes shifting from the road in front of him to the bruised and beaten boy sitting next to him. Gently, he put his hand on Komaedas thigh, stopping his legs erratic movements. “I don't believe you, I’m gonna...I’m gonna take you to my house, I’ll try to fix you up or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaedas eyes widened, both at the fact that Hinata had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched him, and at the fact that he cared enough to take time out of his Friday night to take care of Komaedas injuries. The white haired teen meekly looked up at Hinata, eyes glossed over with adoration and graciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘T-Thank you…” He blushed, laying his head back on the headrest in relief. He was thankful, if not more surprised that someone would be willing to help him. He hadn't felt cared for in...</span>
  <em>
    <span>how long was it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Komaeda can't remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for the rest of the way to Hinata’s, music quietly playing in the background. It was a quite sad song, but the tone was fitting for the situation they were in. Komaeda could recognize the tune, but couldn’t quite find the title in his brain. All he knew was that it sent a bittersweet feeling through his chest, it reminded him of something. Or someone, maybe. He wasn’t sure, his mind was too hazy to pinpoint the memory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i've got a flask inside my pocket</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can share it on the train</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you promise to stay conscious</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll try to do the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we might die from medication</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we sure killed all the pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was normal in the evening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the morning seems insane</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Komaeda remembers this song. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had listened to it back when he was younger, he remembers his mom playing it in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The early days were so relaxing; children are naive. They’re perception of the world is like looking through rose colored glasses, they dont notice all of the calamity around them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Komaeda wishes he were a child again. He wishes he didn’t have to wake up every morning, wishing he had died in his sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Komaeda,” Hinata started, bringing komaeda out of his nostalgic daze. “We’re here.” the shorter teen walked to the other side of the car, politely opening the whitenetts door. He outstretched his hand, offering help.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komada flinched at this, before realizing that Hinata wasn't reaching out to hurt him, but rather to help him. He gulped, shakily grabbing onto Hinata's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into a standing position. Meekly, Komada smiled as if to say ‘thank you’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his classmates strong arm wrap around his shoulder for support, helping him walk up to the front door. Komaeda whimpered quietly, fire burning jolting through his body after each step he took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata unlocked the door, arm still clutched around Komaedas bony shoulders. Carefully, he led the injured teen over to his couch, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the others shaking body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get you some water,” Hinata sighed, worriedly scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I should grab some clothes and bandages too while I’m at it…the TV remote is right here, feel free to turn on whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda shyly nodded, taking the thin black remote from Hinatas hand. The latter proceeded to disappear into the hallway, presumably into the bathroom to gather supplies. The injured student tightened the fleece blanket around his body, searching for the least bit of physical comfort. He sat in silence, chest heaving as tried to catch his breath, quiet wheezes pushing past his bruised lips. He looked around, realizing that hinata had graciously brought Komaedas backpack inside with him. He sighed, hissing as he reached over to fish his inhaler out of the front pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the red device up to his lips, weakly pressing the top of the albuterol to breathe in the medicine. After 6 puffs, he decided he had probably gotten enough in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here’s some water.” Hinata abruptly spoke, startling Komaeda. Unintentionally, he dropped the inhaler as he jumped, sending it to the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-- I’m sorry!” Hinata rushed, sitting the water bottle and first aid kit on the coffee table as he reached down to pick up Komaedas inhaler. “Here…” He said, setting it in the palm of the others pale hands. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay, thank you…” Komaeda replied, putting the inhaler back in the front pocket of his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh...if you don’t mind, could you take off your shirt?-- So I can patch you up and stuff! You know…” Hinata laughed nervously, awkwardly diverting eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda figured this would happen, that’s part of the reason he didn’t want to make Hinata fix him up in the first place. However, it didn’t make him any less anxious. He nervously tapped his foot on the floor, biting his lip in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would Hinata mind the sight of his scars? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Komaeda wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with people seeing his cuts, but he didn’t want to further worry Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I um…” Komaeda mumbled, not knowing how to answer without directly saying the issue at hand. He anxiously looked up at Hinata, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I kinda…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hinata realized sadly, sympathy glazing over his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, can you wrap the blanket around your shoulders maybe? You know, so you don’t have to uncover your arms…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda nodded, thankful that he didn’t have to explain himself. He lightly smiled as he saw Hinata turn around to give him privacy. Whimpering, he lifted his uniform over his head, pain raking through his body. He then lowly wrapped the fleece blanket back around his shoulders, concealing his scarred arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“M’kay…” He mumbled, signaling Hinata that he was able to turn back around. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata's eyes widened as he looked at Komaedas pale torso, covered in various-sized bruises. Some were green, signifying that they were old. Others were purple, presumably from earlier that day. Dozens of deep white scars covered his bony stomach, most of them looking like they should've had stitches. Other than the bruises and faded scars, there were several wounds over his ribs, most likely from being kicked around so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata decided not to show any noticeable reaction in an attempt to keep Komaeda comfortable. He sighed, opening up the first aid kit and pulling out a small bottle of spray alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is gonna hurt…” He warned, looking up at the others face to gauge a reaction. He cautiously sprayed the cleanser on Komaedas bloody wounds, surprised at his lack of response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Hinata had properly patched up Komaeda’s chest and face, which were now covered in bandages and butterfly strips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s some pain medication,” Hinata said, holding 3 white pills over Komaeda's mouth. The bruised teen obediently opened his mouth, then letting Hinata push the bottle of water past his lips to wash down the medication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Komaeda whispered, sighing as he laid his head back on the couches soft surface. “I’m really sorry for the inconvenience…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinatas eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Huh? It's fine, really. Let me go get a cold washcloth for your forehead.” he added, sitting up from the couch to head back to the bathroom. Komaeda sighed in relief as Hinata dimmed the lights, relieving some of the light-induced stress from his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the other place a small, wet towel over his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the couch dip slightly to the left as Hinata sat next to him, placing yet another cover over the both of them. Komaeda heard the sound of the TV turning on, volume low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here for tonight, Komaeda…” Hinata whispered, putting a pillow on his lap, lightly patting the top of it. “Here, lay down if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired teen blushed, nodding as he slowly changed positions to rest his head on Hinatas lap. “Thank you again, Hinata-kun…” He tiredly spoke, nuzzling his head on the soft pillow. He didn't flinch as he felt a hand comfortably run through his hair, relaxing him further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hinata smiled, savoring the feeling of Komaedas soft white locks running though this fingertips. “Let's talk about this tomorrow though, you should get some sleep…” he cooed softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it seemed Komaeda was one step ahead of him, already being fast asleep on Hinatas lap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>